katyperryfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Rise
"Rise" è una canzone registrata dalla cantante americana Katy Perry . E 'stata creata come una canzone di immagini per l' emittente televisiva statunitense NBC per le Olimpiadi Estive del 2016. Katy ha co-scritto la canzone con Savan Kotecha , Ali Payami , e il suo produttore Max Martin . La canzone è stata rilasciata come singolo il 14 Luglio 2016, in esclusiva su iTunes e Apple Music. Background Katy ha dichiarato che il brano è "una canzone che stava fermentando dentro di me per anni, che è finalmente arrivata in superficie", e ha voluto rilasciarla come una traccia autonoma invece di includerla in un album ", perché ora più che mai, c'è una necessità di unire il nostro mondo"Ha inoltre aggiunto:"Non riesco a pensare ad un esempio migliore di quanto gli atleti olimpici, di come si raccolgano a Rio con la loro forza e coraggio, per ricordarci come noi tutti possiamo incontrarsi, con la volontà di essere al meglio di ciò che possiamo essere. Spero che questa canzone ci possa ispirare per guarire, unire, e salire insieme. Sono onorata che NBC Olympics abbia scelto di utilizzare [ 'Rise'] come un inno prima e durante i Giochi di Rio."NBC sente che il messaggio parla "direttamente allo spirito delle Olimpiadi e dei suoi atleti" per i suoi temi ispiratori. Composizione "Rise" è stato co-scritto da Katy Perry con Savan Kotecha , Ali Payami , ed il suo produttore Max Martin . E' una canzone elettronica mid-tempo che parla della vittoria . Sophie Gilbert di The Atlantic ha scritto la canzone è "un inno languido di determinazione che utilizza una macchina eco ed un uso aggressivo della metafora per evocare icone diverse come Katniss Everdeen ,Maya Angelou , e Gesù ." E 'una canzone "dal passo lento ". Kevin O'Donell in una recensione per Entertainment Weekly ha osservato che la canzone "inizia con atmosfere meditabondi e sintetizzatori in chiave-minore prima di esplodere in un enorme coro". Risultati sulle classifiche Nel Regno Unito "Rise" è 'diventato il quarto numero uno nella nazione dopo "I Kissed A Girl ", " California Gurls ", e " Roar ". Negli Stati Uniti, "Rise" ha debuttato alla posizione numero 11 sulla Billboard Hot 100.E ' stato il suo ritorno nella Hot 100 dal 2014 con" This Is How We Do ". Inoltre, con "Rise" ha debuttato alla posizione numero uno della Digital Songs chart con la prima settimana di vendite di 137.000 download.Katy Perry ha raggiunto il suo 11 ° numero uno sulla tabella, superando Taylor Swift , che aveva accumulato 10 numero uno. Critica Daniel Kreps di Rolling Stone ha descritto la canzone come "un sequel galvanico" a " Roar ". Marissa Payne dal Washington Post ha scritto: "Certo, è un po 'di ritmo lento, ma i testi edificanti di ' Rise 'sono abbastanza solidi. " Emily Blake di Mashable ha opinato la canzone come" esattamente ciò che un inno Olimpiadi dovrebbe essere ", e confrontandolo con inni del passato, ha dichiarato che "non era sicuramente il peggiore , anche se dicono che non è la migliore canzone di Katy." Lindsay Kimble di People ha scritto che "Rise" è una "melodia che abilita che è molto di più di una celebrazione di atletica leggera dell'America".La canzone ha ricevuto una risposta mista dai giornalisti The New York Times Jon Pareles, Ben Ratliff e Jon Caramanica che considerano la canzone "zoppicante ", e per la scrittura si sentono "esaltati" ed a "disagio". Ha ricevuto un punteggio medio di 5,7 / 10 dai critci di Idolator. Video Video Olimpionico NBC Un video musicale diretto da Joseph Lee è stato pubblicato il 15 Luglio 2016, sul canale VEVO Youtube di Katy Perry ,con riprese da NBC per caratterizzare diversi atleti delle Olimpiadi. Purtroppo questo video non è stato reso più disponibile in Italia. Il 2 Agosto il video è stato ripubblicato da VEVO USA. Critica al video Daniel Kreps di Rolling Stone ha scritto riguardo al video che si tratta di "un montaggio avvincente di momenti memorabili e atleti delle Olimpiadi passate". Gil Kaufman di Billboard ha definito il video "ispiratore", dicendo che ha un potere "superstar "con la presenza di atleti famosi. Vanessa de Beaumont di Bleacher report lo ha descritto come un" tributo in movimento ". Lyric Video Il 27 Agosto 2016, il video olimpico non disponibile in molti paesi del mondo è stato pubblicato nuovamente, con il testo annesso da VEVO USA. L'1 Agosto 2016 VEVO USA ha pubblicato un nuovo lyric video, con il testo e l'audio autentico della canzone. E' differente dagli altri Lyric Video di Katy (per la precisione viene indicato come audio lyric), infatti c'è solo il logo della canzone, e sotto il titolo si susseguono le parole. Video ufficiale Trailer Katy Perry , il 21 Luglio 2016, ha pubblicato un trailer ufficiale del video , dove si paracaduta in uno specchio d'acqua , e ne emerge. Un secondo trailer è stato pubblicato l'1 Agosto 2016 e mostra Katy Perry alle prese con un paracadute, come se lottasse. Il trailer annuncia che il video ufficiale uscirà il 4 Agosto 2016. Il Video Nella notte tra il 4 e 5 agosto 2016, il video ufficiale del singolo è stato pubblicato. Il video descrive la sua dura vita,che in questo caso viene paragonata al paracadute. Lei combatte e cerca di ignorarne la potenza, combattendo tra le rocce e nell'acqua, fino a quando riesce a capire che la via giusta è quella di non arrendersi e alla fine riesce a volare via con il paracadute.Il video è stato diretto da Paul Gore, che è stato usato all'anteprima delle Olimpiadi di Rio da NBC lo stesso giorno. Il video si svolge nello Snow Canyon State Park e Sand Hollow State Park in Utah . Mike Wass di Idolator ha dato una recensione positiva, dicendo che "l'esecuzione è impeccabile". Dietro le quinte Il video del dietro le quinte inizia con il primo verso della canzone. "Ciao ragazzi, benvenuti al primo giorno di riprese del video musicale di "Rise" . Katy spiega quanto sia stata dura per lei riuscire a girare il video, dato che ha dovuto " camminare su vere montagne" ed "in condizioni estreme". Per le riprese frontali, Katy correva lungo la montagna, mentre dei cameramen, davanti a lei la riprendevano correndo a loro volta. Katy era più lenta perché doveva sopportare anche il peso del paracadute. Nella scena in cui è alle rocce, una telecamera posta su un lago la riprende davanti. Katy spiega "Questo perché il paracadute a volte è mio amico, a volte è mio nemico. Nella scena sott'acqua, indossava dei braccioli. "Perchè io continuo a fare questo a me stessa?" si chiede,mentre è bagnata, in modo scherzoso. La scena si sposta poi a Los Angeles, dove Katy è accompagnata da Nugget, un cagnolino che la osserva -insieme allo staff- mentre lotta col paracadute. Katy lo chiama verso di sé e lo fa saltare. Per attivare le scene iniziali del paracadute, si è fatto ricorso a dei ventilatori giganti, che, a seconda della posizione, muovevano Katy in un verso o in un altro. Katy ha spiegato che è stato difficile, ma ha detto anche "io amo volare e non sono spaventata dall'altitudine" "Questo è il making di "Rise" , noi siamo andati in Utah, noi siamo andati a Los Angeles... è veramente dura e bisogna allenarsi ma come sapete ragazzi io amo i miei "chicos" (bambini) e la visuale della canzone ed il messaggio della canzone così io penso che sia grande. Vi ringrazio per averlo guardato, e...alla prossima, sempre il meglio!" Katy poi prende un autoparlante, mentre è distesa sul paracadute e inizia a diventare euforica per il video. Lo staff le applaude, e il video termina. Immagini promozionali 1_Canyon_FullSizeRender-1_final4_web.jpg 2_Eyes_E41A2472_final2_web.jpg 3_Mountains_V2A1671_final_web.jpg 4_Parachute_V2A1514_final2_web.jpg 5_Parachute3_V2A1703_final_web.jpg Katy ha caricato anche alcune immagini promozionali sul suo sito ufficiale, prima del release del video, per darne qualche assaggio e mostrare la magnificenza dei luoghi in cui ha girato il video. Esibizioni Live Il 28 Luglio 2016 Katy Perry ha cantato "Rise " e "Roar " alla Convention Nazionale Democratica 2016. A seguito della perfomance, Dr. Luke, uno dei produttori di Katy, ha scritto un tweet contro la cantante: "Devo ammettere che i democratici avevano modo di scegliere un talento migliore alla loro convention" Remix singolo Katy Perry ha reso disponibili tre remix di Rise su i-Tunes: #"Rise" (Purity Ring Re mix) – 3:32 #"Rise" (Monsieur Adi Radio Edit) – 4:01 #"Rise" (TĀLĀ Remix) – 3:18 Il terzo remix vede la voce di Katy Perry alterata, e potrebbe rivelarsi deludente. L'immagine della copertina di "Rise Remixes" è sfuocata e distorta digitalmente, e rappresenta il paracadute che compare nel video. Successo commerciale Il singolo ha vinto un disco d'oro in Australia (oltre 35.000 copie vendute). Testo I won't just survive Oh, you will see me thrive Can't write my story I'm beyond the archetype I won't just conform No matter how you shake my core 'Cause my roots, they run deep, oh Oh, ye of so little faith Don't doubt it, don't doubt it Victory is in my veins I know it, I know it And I will not negotiate I'll fight it, I'll fight it I will transform When, when the fire's at my feet again And the vultures all start circling They're whispering, "You're out of time," But still I rise This is no mistake, no accident When you think the final nail is in Think again Don't be surprised I will still rise I must stay conscious Through the madness and chaos So I call on my angels They say Oh, ye of so little faith Don't doubt it, don't doubt it Victory is in your veins You know it, you know it And you will not negotiate Just fight it, just fight it And be transformed 'Cause when, when the fire's at my feet again And the vultures all start circling They're whispering, "You're out of time," But still I rise This is no mistake, no accident When you think the final nail is in Think again Don't be surprised I will still rise Don't doubt it, don't doubt it Oh, oh, oh, oh You know it, you know it Still rise Just fight it, just fight it Don't be surprised I will still rise Categoria:Canzoni Inedite Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Canzoni scritte da Katy Perry Categoria:Video